


Waddle Party

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ducks, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, MysMeWeek 2020, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: Areum and Jihyun’s kids bring home a few strays on their way home from school.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Waddle Party

**Author's Note:**

> I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role. The title is because when I couldn’t think of anything else, Club Penguin came to mind. This doesn’t feel like my best work, but I might use this to base something better on later. Also, for something this late and this short, it took too long to write T^T
> 
> Songs While Writing: The entire Spotify Chill Hits playlist because this took me forever.

“Mommy, look what we found on the way back from school!”

Areum, to give her credit, already had an idea of what her kids were talking about. As a kid, she used to bring home stray kittens and puppies she found being bullied or in need of medical attention all the time. Her mother once said that she even almost took home an entire litter of kittens after seeing them all abandoned in a box in an alley. So, she kind of knew what to expect.

Except, her kids weren’t holding puppies or kittens.

Her twins, Bora and Dara, each held three ducklings in their arms. Behind them, Kara was holding what Areum assumed was the mother duck. At a loss for words, she left Kyungsoo to himself and approached her other kids.

“Er, darlings, am I just seeing things or did you really bring ducks home?”

“I tried to stop them,” Kara huffs. She stares pointedly at her little brother and little sister, both of which immediately turn their focus on to the ducklings in their arms. “But they begged and begged and I just didn’t know how to say no anymore.”

Areum raises an eyebrow as Kara then pets the head of the duck in her own arms. The duck seems pleased with the attention and Kara coos at it.

“Oh, can we keep them please?” Dara begs.

“Yeah!” Bora jumps in immediately. He holds the ducklings up higher to his mom. “Look at them, mom! They’re so cute!”

“I don’t think that’s the issue, darling,” Areum says, smiling wearily and bending down to their level. She takes a glance at the ducklings in their arms. They are pretty cute, and they look so soft and cuddly, too. The urge to hold them in her own arms and pet them rises, but Areum shakes the thought out of her head. “Do you even know how to take care of them?”

Dara and Bora pause to look at each other, suddenly blanking on an answer. Then, they turn to Kara, who looks back at them, unimpressed. The three of them share a silent argument and Areum has to resist the urge to laugh. Finally, Kara sighs.

“Okay, so we don’t know how to take care of them,” she starts. She looks at the duck in her arms sadly for a moment, but then a determined expression dawns on her face. “But we can learn to. We can research the internet, and we can even ask uncle Yoosung for help!”

The twins brighten up at their older sister’s words and nod hastily in agreement. When Areum still appears hesitant, the children resort to their ultimate weapon: puppy dog eyes. Areum wishes she could withstand them, that she could say no. But as she tries to avoid the eyes of kids, she sees the duck and ducklings instead. She feels her heart melt and before she knew it she was sighing.

“Alright, fine.”

The twins cheer and immediately make their way to Kyungsoo to introduce the ducklings to their baby brother. Kara follows, letting the duck in her arms down on the floor.

“On one condition.” The kids turn back to their mother, sharing looks of disbelief. “You’ll have to tell your father.”

As though on cue, Jihyun exits his art studio. He smiles brightly at Areum and brings her into his arms for a quick kiss.

“I thought I heard the sound of—” He stops short at the sight of the newest additions to the household. There’s a moment of silence before he leans close to Areum’s ear and asks, “Honey, am I the only one who sees the ducks?”

Areum laughs and gestures to the children who all nervously gather around the ducks. They relay the same information from earlier and announce that Areum has allowed them to stay. Jihyun looks at his wife for confirmation, to which she answers with a smile and nod.

“Well...this is unexpected. But I suppose it can’t do any harm?”

The kids cheer once more and leave their parents for the ducklings. Areum and Jihyun watch the kids quietly for a moment. Kyungsoo reaches for the mother duck’s head and smiles when it holds his head out automatically.

“So,” Jihyun starts. “Ducks, huh?”

“I guess so,” Areum says, wrapping an arm around her husband’s waist. “We’ll have to call Yoosung up. I don’t know anything about birds.”

Jihyun hums.

“I guess we’re cancelling the puppies we were supposed to get for Christmas, huh?”

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 (July 14, 2020) of Mystic Messenger Week 2020 on tumblr. Prompt/s of the day were Animals and Party.
> 
> At this point in time, Areum and Jihyun now have four kids. Kara (eldest) is twelve years old, Bora and Dara (twins) are five years old, and Kyungsoo (youngest) is two years old. This fic was inspired by a tiktok video that I saw but couldn’t find anymore T^T
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
